GodForm
by Squeaky-Squishy
Summary: when Kazune, Karin, Himeka and the others thought things couldn't get worse..they just did... in the form of 2 rings..very powerful rings... KxK
1. OMIGAWD

**Hiyas peoples this is my first story. It is (as you obviously know) a Kamichama Karin story. **

**Let's start the chappy!! Oh wait... DISCLAIMER!!!!!!**

**Kazune: I'm coming, I'm coming!!**

(Btw you can call me anything really...)

**Kazune: Squeaky-chan does not in any way own Kamichama Karin, only this story about it.**

**Me: sad, very sad really...**

**Karin: CHAPPY ROLL!!!!!!**

**Me: HUH, WHEN DID YO-**

**Karin: I said...CHAPPY ROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!(fire in her eyes)**

**Me: yes ma'am... **(Don't forget to review...)

* * *

**OMIGAWD!!!!!**

Karin awoke to the sound "KARIIIN GET OUT OF BED!!!!!" and when she opened her eyes she saw a furious Kazune standing at the end of her bed.

"KARIN GET UP!!!!" he shouted almost in her ear. Karin laughed,

"Silly Kazune-kun what are you so worked up for, its Sunday" Kazune just stood there fuming, as Himeka walked in and said "Karin-chan you slept through Sunday" Himeka started giggling, while Kazune was still fuming.

**"NAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" **Karin shouted. Kazune had to laugh at this and Karin yelled at him "**WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU'RE GUNNA BE LATE TOO!!!" **Kazune stopped laughing and stated "It's so easy to trick you Karin, it's still only Sunday." Karin calmed down, but got out of bed.

She turned a TV on and wasn't even watching it until it said "Well it's going be a nice Monday today folks, see ya's! I'll be back tomorrow, so don't miss me!!"

Karin almost died of shock. **"KAZUNEEEEEE-KUUUUN!!!!!!!" **she screeched. Kazune was almost suffocating from laughter.

"See," he was choking through in between gaps of laughter, "it IS easy to trick you." Karin just sighed and went upstairs to change.

When she got back down Himeka tried to make her hurry up "Come on Karin-chan we're going to be late..."

"Unlike we're not already." Karin mumbled angrily.

"...ok then," Himeka stated "we'll be even _later._"

Karin considered this, then gasped sarcastically "Is it possible." she then rolled her eyes, but hurried up.

They were almost at school, on time, when they heard something they wished they hadn't... the bell. Karin groaned "Geez why does the world hate me so." and Kazune had muttered the same thing too.

At this Karin started jumping up and down waving her arms everywhere shrieking "WORLD HATE U, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN YOU GET GOOD GRADES, U MADE IT INTO THE SCHOOL, AND DIDNT HAVE TO GET A FEW STRINGS PULLED TO GET IN AND U HAVE A GOOD HOUSE..."Karin went on like this for ages just walking and waving her arms, occasionally jumping when she remembered something else by the time they got to school she was panting and the other 2 were absolutely fine.

Just before they walked through the door Kazune stated "and Karin... this is why u don't jump around waving your arms all the way to class." he smirked as she pouted, and they walked inside.

Karin was almost asleep when... "KARIIN!!!!!!" Their teacher yelled.

_OMIGAWD WHAT DID I DO _she thought "H-hai?"

"What is the square root of 169" Kazune would MURDER her later... She felt all eyes on her... "Uhhhhhhh... 14" she practically asked.

The teacher went up to her desk, and slammed the ruler down, missing her hands my inches. "WRONG!!!! ITS 13(.._**1**_..)!!!!

_Mmk..._ She was 'thinking' again_ ...I may as well give up on life now..._ "And why is that?" the teacher asked. _because - wait, was he talking to me?_ "Yes I was, now, keep saying your thoughts out loud." _mmk well- EHHH NANIIII!!!!! _Everyone laughed minus Kazune.

_Omigawd that was soo embarrassing _Karin actually thought at lunch suddenly she remembered something _must avoid Kazune at all costs _she was walking across the grass to where to she would sit under a tree and eat... suddenly something she didnt expect happened "Karin...we need to talk"

Next thing Karin knew, she was being dragged across the school grounds by Kazune. After going almost everywhere they stopped and Kazune really started screaming **"KAAARIN!!!!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DREAM OFF LIKE THAT!?!?!?!?!"**

"I wasn't dreaming, I was _about_ to dream and besides-" Karin started but cut off when she looked at Kazune... he was scary... he was _**really**_ scary and Karin stuttered "K-K-Kazune-kun... w-why do u l-look s-so s-sc-scary?"

He exploded in a rush of words **"!!!!!"**(.._**2**_..) Karin went red "u serious?" she asked. The exploded Kazune just nodded. "Oh...my...god" Now it was her turn to explode **"!!!!!!" **(.._**3**_..) Kazune was thinking the exact same thing but they we're both too explodereded to say anything so they just walked all the way back to civilization quietly. They were both silent all through the next sessions and on the way home.

When they got home Himeka exploded **"Youtoowhyareusoquietit'sreallyannoyingandweirdandyou'." **(.._**4**_..) Himeka suddenly realized why and got paper and wrote down "u 2 exploded?" They both nodded, and she nodded concludingly. They were all silent through dinner and so on, till the next morning...

* * *

okay, I'm sowwy if u think this chappy is short, but I couldn't think of anything else and I started getting email spam ;;A;;

Okies explaining time...

_**1.**_ ZOMG I had to google the square root of 169!!

_**2.**_ okays the first 1 in bold really long said "Karin you needa stop this daydreaming crap or I will kill u seriously because its really pissing me off now because the question he asked he had just answered" the 2nd 1 where Karin exploded "you have gotta be kidding no way I am such an idiot holy crap why can't I ever pay attention" and the 3rd when Himeka exploded "u too why are u so quiet its really annoying and weird and you've been like this since after lunch geeeez"

_**3.**_ Explodereded I couldn't think of anything else to say soooo...I guess this is word of the day!!

_**4.**_ I'm sorry for Himeka-chan's oocness (out of character ness (I didn't know what that meant, a few months ago, now I'm using it all the time...) but i wanted Himeka too explode too..So I could end the chappy cause I think I was getting W/B HECK NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Anyways please review and...hmmmm..KARIN GET UR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!

**Karin:** yes ma'am whaddya want?

**Squeak: **YOU KNOW (whispers in her ear)

**Karin:** ahhhhhhh well...ok then...STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY OF God-Form

(Note: I need at least 4 reviews per chappy or I can't update, cause I needa know if it's good or bad and what u think needs to be better or worse...)


	2. Again

**hi ppl I'm sick with the flu soooo... lets just like..start the story.. wait..review time this should make me happy.**

**Steel.Binding:** oh yeah thanx, I'll try to keep that in mind '

** Akimoto Miyo: **uhhh..sis dont go crazy...(unlike your never not)

**Tsubasa344: **oh thanx ' yeah, I thought that would be funny too yeah, i was annoyed when i wrote the first chappy sooooo..there were a few mistakes..(understatement. there were ALOT of mistakes)

**CrazyInLove1:** heh heh..thanx '

**MewCuxie12: **really!? awww thankies sniff sniff so happy (tear in eye)

**Kazune: **I'm here on time!!

** Me:** for once

** Kazune:** HEY!!

** Me: **JUST GET ON WITH IT!!

**Kazune:** Fine. The moody person over there does not in ANY way own Kamichama Karin.

** Me:** CHAPPY ROLL!!

__

**God****Form.**

**Again.**

**"KARIIN!!" **Kazune could be heard screaming for miles. **"GET OUT OF BED!!"** Karin groaned and rolled over, with her pillows over her ears. **"GET UUUUP!!"** he yelled, once again being able to be heard for miles.

**Karin had had enough "KAZUNE-KUUUUN!!"** she screamed, also being heard for miles.

They glared at each other silently and deathly.

After a few minutes of staring Karin finally got out of bed, looked at the clock and screamed **"_I'M_ GUNNA BE LATE"**

Kazune corrected her simply "_We're_ gunna be late."

"You say it like it happens everyday" Karin mumbled quietly. Not quietly enough. Kazune heard.

"Well, it DOES happen everyday." 

After Arguing for ages, they were ready to go. Himeka was standing outside already ready. So they set off. They started arguing again and Himeka just walked behind quietly. They got to school late, again. After awhile Kirio came in and said he needed to talk to Himeka, Karin and Kazune. They got up and went to his office. 

First he gave them a lecture about being late. "You've been late everyday for almost over TWO weeks, yes TWO weeks!! Now if you don't mind...Battle Transfor-wait no, my office will get messy. LEAVE NOW!!" As they were walking out Kazune stopped by a huge pile of paper and_ "coughed"_... BAM there was paper everywhere! "NOOOOO" Kirio shouted "ALL THE SORTING!! NOOOOO!!" Kazune just smirked, and Karin and Himeka giggled 

They were walking back to class, and as they enerted the room, everyone was discussing something then stared at them. They had all heard Kirio shouting NOOOO!! ALL THE SORTING!! NOOOO!!. Anyway, they sat down, and two minutes later the bell rang. 

As they were going out, Miyon and Yuuki went over to them. "hey," Miyon started, "was it you two this morning I heard, cause I think it was..there were two people arguing and anyway you said each others name's" she giggled. Karin and Kazune looked at each other.

"Yeah," Yuuki confirmed, "Something like 'KARIIIIIIN GET OUT OF BED!! GET UUUUP!!" "And then," Miyon said too "KAZUNE-KUUUUUUUN!! And after awhile I heard "I'M GUNNA BE LATE AGAIN!!" Yuuki started to say something again but they weren't listening 'till... "Yeah and then, everyone heard what Kirio screamed.. That's what everyone was discussing."

Himeka spoke up, after her long reign of silence "Karin-chan, where's Micchi?" Then... "Hanazono-san!!" Micchi came up and glomped her 

'GAAAH M-M-MICCHI GET OFF ME!!" Micchi stopped glomping her, turned to face Himeka and glomped her instead. "Micchi..." Karin mumbled. He stopped glomping Himeka after awhile. "What's happening guy's?" Karin had to add something..she couldn't help it... "Guy's?? And girl's. We're not all guy's here ya know!" Everyone sweat-dropped. 

After lunch Karin tried paying attension but her gaze went from the board to out the window. There was a pretty little blue and red Butterfly **(..._1_** flying around outside.. or was she imagining it... _nah_ she thought_ too pretty to imagine_. She didn't get asked anything by the teacher, and so she didn't get in trouble.

As they were going home Kazune said "Karin I saw you looking out the window at the butterfly. One of the many Animals of the Devil. You should have been looking at the board, not at the Animal of the Devil!!" Karin rolled her eyes, and ignored his lecture about 'Animals of the Devil' until bed. __

**1.** I had a squirrel, but I thought this was funnier.

Sorry it's short but I had to go and I didn't wanna wait.

Today I had a test and it took all my ideas up.

I Promise either, Next Chappy's longer, or I'll update twice in two days (mind : you don't know what your bargaining for.)

soooo, bye bye every1.

(YES WAIT TOMORROW WILL BE A LONGER CHAPPY!! There's a special twist)


	3. Rings?

**Hiyas**

I'm **REALLY **sorry if I don't update lots... I HAVE REASONS!! I'm going on vacation somewhere, and I have sporting and pony club to do! I will try to update ASAP!! REALLY!! as long as I get _**ONE**_ really **really** good reveiw I will update!

Reveiws!!

_Jenniferli96: _sorry, I'll try to make the chappy's longer! Thanks for reveiwing!!

_Akimoto Miyo: _awww did I make ya wait too long onee-chan? hehe I'm just mean! Thanks for reveiwing (I think...)

_ToastBandits: _thankies and glad you like the story, teheh.

Okies now...

Disclaimer!!

((silence))

Me: KARIN!!

Karin: eh?...

Me: ...

Karin: Oh right! Squishy doesn't own Kamichama Karin.

Me: ...Anywaaays...On with the chappy!

--

Rings!?

**"KAARIN!!"** Kazune yelled once again. **"GET OUT OF BED!!"** Karin rolled over. **"GET UP GET UP GET UUUP!!"** He screeched at her. Karin mentally rolled her eyes, and looked at the clock, **"I'M GUNNA BE LATE!!"**

"No duh, Karin" Kazune said.

"Oh would you just _shut up_!" She emphasized the words "shut up". Kazune, oddly, did what he was told, then went out the door.

Karin was down for breakfast in her school uniform. Kazune and Himeka were already eating, so Karin just ate her food without disturbing the silence. Kazune knew the silence wouldn't last then.. "Ummmm, why are you two so quiet?" Kazune mentally cheered and laughed evilly. he had been right. He decided he had better answer Karin's question. "Well, Himeka was down first, already eating, I got down a bit later, and Himeka was quiet so, I didn't break the silence. Then you got down, and you were quiet...That is until just then." Karin wondered why Himeka was quiet and gave her a questioning look. "Well, our clocks all broke, and when I found out the real time I was late" They couldn't believe this. Himeka looked as if she'd just remembered something, and so she added "Oh and by the way... School has already started.

"_**WHAT!?**_" Kazune and Karin shouted in unison, while Himeka remained unfazed. Kazune looked at Karin and she looked at him, both their jaws wide. Himeka just looked at them in confusion, "It happens all the time, why are you so amazed?"

"H-H-Himeka-chan, this is different..."Karin said.

"How so, Karin-chan?" Karin was confusing Himeka.  
"Never mind, let's just get to school!" Kazune interupted before Karin could even start.

Karin and Kazune were running along the path to school arguing, with Himeka trailing behind, when the both tripped over something. Yep, they just happened to land on each other, with Kazune on the bottom, and Karin on the top, and after a few seconds of suprise Karin realised, how she had fell, and got up, blushing madly. Kazune got up, slightly blushing shortly afterwards, and before anyone could even start the subject, changed it, "Let's go look at what we fell over..." Still tomato red Karin nodded and walked over to where they tripped.  
"Hey Kazune, look at this..." Kazune looked at the two rings Karin was looking at. They picked one up each and Kazune read what the tag on them said. "It says '_To who the rings chose, these rings will give you extra power, in many ways, whether it be fights with school bullies, or getting over ant bites and sicknesses. Put them on, and you will get this power.' _"  
"Do you think we should put them on?" Karin asked wearily.  
"They give us extra power to protect Himeka," Kazune said, and added quietly, "and each other..." Karin and Kazune blushed, and turned away, while himeka just giggled. They got the rings, Karin's was pink and Kazune's was blue, and put them on. Suddenly there was a bright flash, which lasted a few seconds, and then was gone, almost as suddenly as it came. They looked at each other confused, because nothing happened, and they felt no different. They decided to go to school.

Karin was actually listening _slighty_, and Kazune **was** listening. Kazune then stopped listening slightly and looked at Karin, thinking _'She looks so good in the uniform- wait...'_ He looked more closely at her uniform... _'Is it turning pink?... No, probably not..I'm just going crazy.' _ He turned back to the board and listened again.  
Karin stopped listening to turn and look at Kazune thinking _'I wonder how he makes the uniform look so good- wait...' _She looked more closely at his uniform... _'Is it turning blue?... No, Probably not..I'm just going crazy.' _

At lunch Kazune grabbed Karin as she was about to get her food. "Huh?"

"Come with me Karin." Kazune was strict, though Karin wanted her food.

"Kazune-kun, let me get my food!!"

"No." He started to drag her away from the cafeteria. Karin didn't like that idea.  
"**NOOOO!! MY FOOD!! KAZUNE-KUN I'M STAAARVING!! LET ME EAT!!"**  
Kazune paused for a moment, to let Karin think she might win, then said plainly "No."  
"**NOOOOOOO!!"**

What a** dramatic **exit. They were outside now, and Kazune was getting worried. "Karin, look at your clothes...I think they're turning pink..." Karin looked at her clothes, and sure enough they were turning pink.  
"Your clothes are turning blue, Kazune-kun." Karin told him. Kazune looked at his clothes and they were turning blue...fast! "KARIN, TAKE THE RING OFF!!" They both tried to take their rings off but it just burnt them and got tighter "OWIE!!" Karin whined.  
"We have to get them off Karin!" Kazune stated with authority, as if it would make the rings come off. Seeing as it didn't they spent the rest of lunch trying the get the rings off.

--

Me: ooh what's gunna happen next!?

Micchi: Stay tuned for the next chappy of God-Form.

_**Reminder/s:**__****_

1. Remember To Review.  
_**2. Remember I won't be able to update for awhile because I'm going away... BUT STILL REVIEW!!  
3. Remember to Review!!  
**_

_**R&R PEOPLES!!**_


	4. Attractions

**I'm back!! **

And guess what!? It's my birthday in 8 DAYS - it's my mum's birthday in 5 days, and also, my birthday is on Mother's Day.

**YAY!!**

I'm sorry to say though, my vacation was AWFUL!! Someone put their sock in my mouth Eww and then he scrubbed his other sock (he had been wearing these socks) on my teeth, I tried to fight back but he's 18 and I was so helpless!! SO MEAN!! I brushed my teeth 3 times (20mins each time) but it was soo gross!

Kazune: ((smirks)) you deserve it.

Me: HEY I CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF THIS STORY ANY MINUTE!!

Kazune: Yeah yeah. Get on with the story already!

Me: You think you know everything, but if you go out of the story... who gets Karin... And what about the fluff??

Micchi: She has a point there chap

Me: DAM RIGHT I DO!!

Now  
**REVIEW TIME!!**

_  
MewCuxie12: _I'm back!! Thankies!! Lol Yeah!

_Kaitlynn416: _I'll try to update really often!

_  
ToastBandits: _Hehe yep!!

Me: Karin... if you don't remember, Kazune will get the job back...

Kazune: ((smirk))

Karin: Squishy doesn't own ...Line!?

Me: FIRED!! KAZUNE!!

Kazune: Squeaky doesn't own Kamichama Karin in ANY way.

Karin: You think you're so good!!

_**CHAPPY ROLL!!**_

--

Attractions.

They hadn't been successful at trying to get the rings off. They had been trying to think of ways to explain why they were wearing pink and blue uniforms instead. Kazune wasn't aware that he was now holding something, nor was Karin. Suddenly Kazune had an idea, "Karin, I know what we'll tell them!" He looked up at Karin and froze. Karin was still looking at the ground, but she wondered why he wasn't continuing "Kazune, what's wrong..." Her voice got quieter as she looked up. She turned pale, and Kazune was already pale. They were no longer in school uniform. Kazune and Karin both became aware they were holding something now. Their staffs. "Oh my god..." They said in unison, "We need to fix this!" They were about to go and try to fix it, when suddenly, something made them paler. Yes, the bell.

Kazune and Karin waited till no one was in the hall. Everyone was in classes. They thought they might just be able to sneak in. They looked through the small square of glass level with their heads above the door of their next room. It all seemed quiet enough that they could sneak into the back and slump in their seats so that only their heads were poking out above their desks. It would be hard to get out though. As they were opening the door to sneak in, Karin stood on Kazune's foot, and he tried to move but he tripped, then his leg caught on Karin ankle and she tripped too. Kazune landed on top of Karin, their faces only inches apart. Everyone looked. Someone said "Why are they dressed like that?"

Someone answered "I have no clue, but do you think they were about to make out?"

Another person said "I wonder if they were!?" And this turned into a whole class discussion, only to be silenced 10 seconds later by the teacher, who after everyone was quiet, stated "and if they were making out, then they should get a room with a bed!" Everyone but Kazune and Karin, who went red, laughed. Kazune went even redder when he realized he was still on Karin. Immediately he got off Karin, and offered her a hand. She took it, and got up. Karin looked at Kazune worriedly. He, somehow, came up with an excuse "Everyone, We came here to tell you that we, umm, have to, uhhh, go to...a, errr... Fancy dress Ball!! And, we have to leave now!" Karin added "And when we were coming in, we tripped!" Kazune started to drag Karin away but not before someone said "Hey, Wait!" Kazune turned in the doorway. "Don't you think that, if you're going to a fancy dress you should get to know each other better? Through...a kiss, perhaps?" Kazune and Karin looked at each other, went red, then stuttered things out in unison, "N- I mea- It's not that- But I- That's just- um! Out of the- We can't-..."etc etc. Everyone laughed, and the teacher even joined their the students' side "Come on, you should kiss her, especially if your going to a fancy dress ball! It might be in one of the dances!"

"Kazune, what do we do?" Karin whispered lightly.

"WE RUN FOR IT!!" He shouted.

They ran far from the classroom, with the whole class chasing them, they went out of the school grounds, with the whole class chasing them, they went through town with the whole class trying to chase them, eventually the class gave up, because they had searched all over town, but Karin and Kazune were nowhere to be found.

Maybe that was because they were no longer in town?

Karin and Kazune found themselves in the midst of a dark forest with trees surrounding them, and hill arising before them. "K-K-Kazune-kun... Where are we?" Karin's answer to the question came from a little bit away "I don't know, but I think we should try to find out where we are. How about you stay here, and I go and try to find the way out?" Kazune started to walk further away and into the trees when Karin shrieked "NO KAZUNE-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!!" She made a leap into the darkness and actually got her target, Kazune. She latched on tightly, and couldn't be shaken off. "How about we go and see what's on the other side of that hill?" He suggested "Together?" Karin would NOT accept being down here alone.

"Together." Kazune confirmed.

--

Aww, how cute.

Gomen if it's short, but I thought here would be a good place to stop. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Also, I wanted to get the chappy up for all of you people, and I know I wouldn't have enough time after now, because of my birthday, and I needa clean my room, and I needa ride my ponies, and clean up after my cats and rabbit AND I plan how to kill a stupid mean yappy teacher.

Micchi: Remember to r&r folks!


	5. Boxes?

**GOMEN!! GOMEN NASAI!! I'M SO SORRY!!**

**I was going to wait for my sis to update A New School, A New Year but I couldn't wait any longer! I have all these ideas for this story in my head, so here it is!**

**Haven't got much to say. Sick. Been sick for 4 weeks. Back hurts. Alot. Got a doctor appointment today.**

**Reviews**

_Toastbandits: _Well, yeah It's not really kamika... It's all cause of the rings they put on. This is just a _little_ side affect heh heh.

_MewCuxie12: _Coolies and thankies!!

_Kaitlynn416: _Thanks!!

**Hope you enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

**Boxes?  
**  
As Kazune and Karin walked up the hill, their hearts raced, and Karin grabbed Kazune's hand. What was on the other side of the hill? As they reached the top of the hill, Karin's grip on Kazune's hand tightened. They braced themselves, took the last steps, and looked over the hill. They gasped, and their hands loosened, but they were still holding hands. After they calmed they got a better look.

First, they looked down at their feet. There was a thirty degree angle downhill, for a metre. Then, on the ground, there were three boxes. The ground, however, was a matted mess of vines, grass, etc. Then, there was a tightly woven (woven with vines, grass etc.) door, with a golden knob, and a small, golden keyhole underneath it. The walls were just like the door. A matted mess of vines.  
"We could go back down the hill and wait?" Karin practically asked.

"No, I'll barge down the door!" Kazune stated, like he was King of The World. He took a run up, down the thirty degree hill, jumped over the boxes and barged the door then... _**BANG!**_

Kazune hit the door, then crashed to the floor in unconsciousness. Karin gasped and went over to him. "Are you alright Kazune-kun!?" He moaned. "Um, I guess that's a no. But we could try the boxes?" She then suggested.

Kazune asked "**Boxes?**"

"Yeah, the three boxes, remember?" Karin answered.

Kazune gasped and immediately got up "YES, THAT'S IT KARIN!! THE BOXES **MUST** HAVE THE ANSWERS!!"

Kazune went over to the boxes (which were 18cm x 18cm) bent down like a crazy man then... _**BAM!**_ The box's lid hit him square in the face, but a piece of paper also went out when it opened. The box's lid closed. Kazune fell to the ground, again, in unconsciousness. "Um..." Karin giggled a bit, then ran over to get the piece of paper. She read out loud, what was written on the paper.

_To whoever is trapped,  
This note will tell you something about the boxes,  
The boxes are special, don't leave the boxes, don't blink, don't look away, and for God's sake DON'T LEAVE THE BOXES!! THEY ARE YOUR ONLY WAY OUT!!  
_**(Me: That doesn't tell us anything about the boxes except that they're special!!)**_**  
**__The boxes are labelled 1, 2 and 3.  
These boxes contain items.  
One box has a key, and a cash prize of 100.  
Another contains rotten cheese.  
And the last box contains chokers that you cannot take off, with silver spikes on them.  
Make your decision wisely._

Kazune now tried to get up and act heroic in front of Karin, but only succeeded in falling over again. Karin gasped and ran over to him. "Kazune-kun are you all right!"

"Yes, I'm fine Karin." He said coldly.

"But-" She got cut off.

"**I'M FINE!!**" He yelled at her.

Tears were now forming in Karin's eyes "K-K-Kazune-kun, I-I j-just don't w-w-want to be a-all alone h-here." She now cried unstoppably.

Kazune's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry Karin, I just-" He stopped talking and hugged her.

After awhile of Karin crying into his shirt she stopped and gasped, I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet!!"

"It doesn't matter" He assured her.

"Okay then..." She said, "What will we do now? With the boxes and no way out and all." Then she gasped "OH NO!! THE BOXES!!"

"Huh" Kazune was clueless. "What about them?"

"THE NOTE SAID NOT TO LEAVE THEM, LOOK AWAY OR BLINK"

"Boohoo." Kazune said not really caring.

Karin turned around and stepped towards the boxes. "They look the same and stuff" She noted.

"Karin, how about we decide what box we pick now?"

"Okay!!" Karin said a little to cheerily for a girl that was crying her heart out one minute or less ago.

"How about number two Karin?"

"NOOO!! Number three!!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"Haha got you to say two!!"

"But you didn't say two!!"

And the arguing went on for hours!! Finally they decided on number one.

"Are you happy Karin?" Kazune asked glumly.

"No." She answered plainly.

"I'm not happy with number one EITHER"

"GOOD!" They said in unison and turned their backs on each other.

Shortly after Kazune grabbed box number one, moving his head away in case it decided to hit him in the face again. Then "In..."

"THREE!!" They started in unison.

"TWO!!" They braced themsleves.

"ONE!!" They opened the lid AND...

* * *

MUAHAHAHAAAA!! CLIFFIE!!

Heh heh, hope you like the ending!!

Himeka and Micchi: When you review put what box you would have chosen! Try not to get the rotten cheese!!

Shii-chan: NYAA!! stay tuuuned for the neext chaaaapter!! NYAAAAAAAAA!!

R&R PEEPS!!


	6. The Others

**Sorry guys, I sorta lost track of this story so can you's please just say what box ya's want again? 1, 2 or 3.**

**This chappy is going to be about what Himeka and Micchi are doing.**

**I'm going to skip reviews, cause as I said, I sorta lost track of it... Sorry?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

The Others.

While Kazune and Karin were in a place unknown, Himeka and Micchi were at the house. Micchi suddenly asked Himeka "When do you think they'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, but if they're not back by dinner do you think I should make some for them?"

"Eh, it's their loss. And anyway, your food is too nice to leave... I would have to eat it!"

"Is it really that good?"

"Yup!" Himeka blushed as Micchi just grinned.

"Oh yeah! Miyon wanted to know if she could come over and stay this afternoon. We're going shopping tomorrow! Karin was meant to come too, but she might not be here. I'll have to ring Miyon."

"Hey, is Yuki coming?"

"Um, I guess..." She giggled as she reached for the phone. She dialled Miyon's number.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ri-_

"Hello?"

"Miyon!"

"Hey! Well?"

"Yeah. But Karin and Kazune aren't back yet."

"The house will be quiet without them!" They both laughed.

"We're still going shopping, right?"

"YEAH!!"

"Oh yeah, Micchi-chan wanted to know if Yuki could come too."

"Shopping?"

"No!! Just to come over, silly!"

"Oh, yeah of course! Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see ya later!"

"Bye!"

_Beep._

Himeka jumped excitedly. And Micchi just sat there and grinned. Then... "Micchi-chan! Help me get some beds ready!" And Himeka ran off and Micchi followed to see where she was going. "Eh? A spare room?"

"Yup!" And the next 20 minute is just of Himeka and Micchi getting the two beds ready for Miyon and Yuki until...

"Himeka, are they even going to go to sleep?"

She giggled "Probably, after awhile."

Then _ding dong_. "I'll get it!" Himeka ran to the door, and when she got there threw it open (slight dint in the wall) and there stood Miyon and Yuki. "Umm. Himeka, ya know that Kazune will kill you for the dint in the wall when he gets back." Miyon said admiring the dint when she got inside. "When." Micchi said, relaxing on the lounge.

Next thing ya know everyone is sitting down to a delicious dinner of scrambled eggs (Yes, I know that's a breakfast thing.) and bacon. When Himeka finished she went to the kitchen to make pancakes with honey or something on top (Yes, I know that's a breakfast thing too.) When she came out it suddenly started raining. "Here." She handed them their desert.

After awhile, when they had all finished and Himeka had washed the dishes they were just sitting and talking when... _Knock knock knock._ _'Who could it be at this hour,' _Himeka though as she went to answer the door _'and why didn't they use the doorbell?' _

"Hello? Who are you?" Himeka stood there looking at a girl who was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and a short blue dress. She had a long thin sword, and her hair was brown.

"I am Lora Yirem."

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**

**Lora Yirem is an oc. I stopped there, so I could leave you all in suspense for a while.**

**I'll be trying to update weekly, in case you don't know.**

Lora: Stay tuned for the next chapter of God Form to find out

Himeka: Who is Lora Yirem? Why is she there? What will Karin and Kazune be doing? Who will the next chapter be on? etc etc.

**Sorry for the oocness of everyone this chapter! R&R!!**


	7. Lora Yirem? Who's That?

**Me: Okay...**

Karin: What?

Me: Nothing. Wish I owned KK... But it would be a distant dream if I did.

Kazune: She means "I don't own Kamichama Karin and probably never will, unless everyone drops dead and she gets it.

Karin: That could happen!?

Kazune: I meant-

Karin: Wow! Imagine that. I wonder if she would ever actually REALEASE NEW CHAPTERS!

Me: GOSH!! I FEEL DISHEARTENED!!!!

**Me: And we have no reviews from the actual chapter too!!! Just from the note that used to be there... EVEN MORE DISHEARTENED!!!!!**

**  
Lora Yirem? Who is that?**

There was a long silence. No one knew what to say or do. Eventually the stranger spoke up. "Ehem. It's not nice to leave a guest waiting outside. Can I come in already. I'm soaked!" And without even waiting for an answer she walked in. "Nice house." She suddenly realised something. "My apologies to you all! Am I interupting? I was just running away. My sister wouldn't allow me to come here to pick something up... So I came myself." Himeka shut the door and began to introduce herself.

"I'm Himeka Kuyjou. This is Michiru Nishikiori. Miyon Yi. And Yuki Sakurai." They each gave a wave in turn, as she called out their names.

"I see..." Lora just gave a big grin. "So. I'm bored. Anyone got any games?" They all looked at each other and shrugged. Lora frowned. "Any form of entertainment?" Miyon and Himeka looked at each other. "We could give you a makeover?" At this, Lora's big grin appeared. Miyon and Himeka sighed with relief. They were always glad to entertain guests, and this way, they were pleasing themselves too!

Miyon and Himeka escorted Lora upstairs, while Yuki and Micchi just sat there talking.

After awhile, Lora came back downstairs, looking more normal than before. Himeka made her a cup of tea, while Miyon was talking to her.

When Lora had a sip of her tea, she commented. "It's very nice."

"Yes, it is." Himeka and Miyon both said, as they also had tea.

"Anyway," Lora said, taking another sip. "I believe your friends have put my special rings on? The rings sort of ran away... Anyway, do your friends have my rings on?"

Himeka spat the tea back in her drink. "Um... Your rings? Well... Yes, they do."

Lora looked unsure and uneasy. "Is it a girl and boy with them on? Please tell me it is!"

Now Himeka was unsure and uneasy. "Y-yes, it is."

"Thank GOD!"

"Do you know how to get the rings off?" That was Miyon, who was not so shocked.

"Yeah, sure, it's easy!"

"Really, tell us!" Himeka wanted to know.

"Well, you've got to be nice, and share. Not fight." Himeka jaw dropped. "And... Um.. There was one more thing... Oh yeah! They have to kiss each other on the lips."

Miyon spat her tea out. "Are you serious!" There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Quite... Why? Do these two not get along?"

"Sort of. But they fight non-stop." Miyon told her what she wanted to know.

"Do you have any other things like that, Lora-chan..." While Himeka seemed to be getting over the shock of before.

"Plenty! Like-"

_Knock, knock, knock, tap._

"AHH!!! IT'S MY SISTER!!! QUICK HIDE ME!!" Miyon and Himeka looked for places for her to hide, while Micchi just pulled her behind the lounge.

Miyon and Himeka could no longer see her, so they just opened the door. "Hello~??"

"Hi. My name is Lera Yirem. Is my sister here?" Such a cold voice

"What's her name?"

"Lora Yirem." So, so cold.

"Uh, no. Just me, Miyon, Micchi and Yuki."

"And you are." Like ice.

"Himeka."

Himeka, have you seen my sister pass. Here's a picture." Only speaking in demands...

"No... B-but..."

"Hey, is that tea?" And yet, such a childish mood swing.

"Y-yes..."

"Can I have some?"

"Okay."

~~~~Seven Minutes Later~~~~

"So, my sister thinks that you have friends, who have her rings."

"Ohhh, kay."

"So, if you see her, can you tell her to come back home?"

"Okay."

"Well bye~!!" And Lera left their house.

"Wow, I've never seen her be so nice." Lora said, popping her head over the couch. "Or worried... But, geez, I'm aching, did you HAVE to SLAM me down there!"

"Sorry~!"

Lora muttered something along the lines of "Damned happy people. They will never be negative. Ever!"

-----

Well. I had W/B the WHOLE way through that. I made it all up as I went along! Anyway, time to have breakfast!!

Karin: We can all see that you set your priority's right. ((sarcasm))

Yup~!! Oh yeah, Going away for 3 weeks, won't be able to update! But that doesn't mean yu can't review. SO REVIEW!!

!!R&R!!


	8. Author Note, Sorry!

Hmmm... I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but thats because when I finished the chapter, my comp crashed... I'm getting it fixed now, hoping that I can still get my stories off it, but uhhh, yeah... And this is another computer.. which nearly crashed... but its working now... This is my fourth computer in less than 1 year . It sucks... I think I repel comps... but oh well..

I will update as soon as I get my stories, or I'll start writing another one if I find out we can't get the stories off it...

Please don't kill me!

Squeaky~Squishy


	9. Where The Hell Are They?

Me: Sorry I've been focusing this story on the crew, not Karin and Kazune... I got a bit lost in my own mind the past few chapters, which explains the fact that they were **really** bad! GOMEN!

Karin: Your forgiven... as long as we're in this chappy!

Me: Don't worry! Your def. included! Oh, and btw, I thought I was sorta slacking... not that I never am, which is why I'm updating...And some letters might be missing (mainly O's) but that's cause my comp is retarded. Okie? Okie =)

Disclaimer: I don't own~!

* * *

Where The Hell Are They!?

"I think your sister is really worried about you.." Himeka said for the thousandth time.

"Me too." I replied.

"Maybe you should go talk to her. I'm sure she'd understand if we told her Karin-chan and Kazune-chan really did have the rings." Himeka tried again.

"She couldn't care less."

"Hey~! What other sort of things do you have like the rings, Lora-chan~?" Micchi said, lightening the mood.

"Lots. Like, hmmm, the necklaces that stick enemies together. Two of my friends were arch enemies. So I gave them each a necklace. Best friends now. And a cursed key. It can open anything. Even if it doesn't fit in the lock! ...Actually, I brought that in case you didn't open the door..."

Himeka seemed to remember something then "Ah! But the note said the rings would give them power! Like getting over ant bites, bullies, and stuff... So why isn't it working for them?"

"They lied," Lora said, talking about the rings, "They do that alot, but also, Kazune and Karin already have power, correct?"

"N-No!" Himeka said, surprised.

"...Himeka-san-" Lora started, but was interrupted by Micchi.

"Wait, you said if we didn't open the door you would break in!"

Lora pulled a face, "Did not! I said I would unlock it!"

"With a magic key. Might as well be breaking in!"

"Try tellin' that to the cops." As expected, that shut Micchi up. He just pouted.

"Now, what were we talking about? Ah! Kazune and Karin's powers. Oh well, forget that. Right now, we should focus on trying to find them." There was silence. "Oh, well you people sure know your friends!" Lora rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should start a search party?" Suggested Miyon, who had just come in from the kitchen, after making another cup of tea.

"Yeah, we'll just tell them to look for two people with some magical rings on-"

"Wearing weird, magical clothes." Lora looked at him, and he shrugged, "I saw them before they left." Everyone stared, dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Asked Yuki.

Micchi just shrugged, "I thought they'd be back."

"Look, everyone get ready we're going to look for them." Lora sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lera P.O.V.**

"Ugh, that stupid sister of mine walking through the streets at night!" I was walking, not exactly sure _where_ I was walking, but I was walking. There were roads, houses, neon lights, shops, traffic lights. For me, it was all too much. I just wanted to get back home in the country. Okay, so I hadn't lived in the country for years now. Houses were too expensive. Okay, not really, but it would be easier for Lora to run away, and harder for me to find her. But it had happened anyway, her running away. When she comes back, or I find her, whichever comes first, I'm going to tell her we're moving to the countryside... For good!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No P.O.V.**

**Karin and Kazune**

The smell hit them before they realised what they had picked. And when they did they both yelled "EWWWW!!!" The rotten cheese was the blue moldy type, and it had gone blacky-brown from sitting in the boxes so long. Karin past out, which left Kazune to do the disposing of it. But since they were sort of stuck in a small rectangular green room, it was sort of hard to do that. He ended up having to put the cheese back in the box, and moving it to the far corner. It was a few minutes before Karin came too, and the air still wasn't clean, so when she woke up, expecting to smell daises, and see cute bunnies, so when she woke up seeing all green, and smelling rotten cheese, she screamed.

"Shh, Karin, calm down..." Were the soothing words Kazune spoke. It took a few minutes for her to fully calm down, but the thought of the cheese just over in the corner still terrified her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lera P.O.V.**

Next thing I knew, I was walking through trees and forest. Now it might be a bit harder for me to find them... Considering I had no idea where I was. I decided that since I got in here on my own without thinking, then I could get out of here on my own without thinking. I wondered what Lora would do if she were in my situation. In this unknown forest... Then I rolled my eyes. Obviously she'd use that stupid magic compass. It didn't point north or south, but instead, it pointed to where you were headed... which is probably how she found where ever she was going. I wish I had that compass now! But Lora wasn't stupid. She certainly didn't leave magical items around the house. Right now, I was wishing that she was just stupid enough to leave some around the house, yet not stupid enough to not make them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No P.O.V.**

**Karin and Kazune**

"I want box number two!" Karin said before Kazune could get a word in.

"Yeah? Well I'm smarter and I say box number three!" Kazune shouted at her. It had been awhile, and they'd recovered from the moldy cheese and decided to pick a new box. Somehow, they had swapped from the start. Instead of wanting number two, Karin now wanted number three, and vice versa for Kazune.

"Two is better!"

"Three is smarter!"

"Two is more creative!"

"Three is more sophisticated!"

This had gone from the boxes to pretty much themselves, so Kazune started again, "Two is **lazy**!"

"Three is **tight**!"

They glared at each other and Kazune softened. "Karin, just choose my box. We'll get to pick your box afterwards."

And instead of Karin saying something like 'So you think your box doesn't have the keys in it?' or 'We can pick yours afterwards!' she said "But what if your box has the keys in it...?"

And so Kazune got to say, "So you think your box doesn't have the keys in it?" Obviously, Karin got angry, and when people get angry, they do stupid things.

"Fine. We'll go with your box." It was just the reaction Kazune was hoping for, and he smirked. He approached his box, and what appeared was...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No P.O.V.**

**The Crew**

They were at the park, all planning to split up. You know, in pairs. Miyon and Yuki, Himeka and Micchi, and Lora and her magical items. They might have set Kazusa up as a scout, in the air, as a bird. But she was out... So Miyon and Yuki would search the park area, Himeka and Micchi, searching the house area, and Lora searching the foresty area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No P.O.V.**

**Karin and Kazune**

"CHOKERS!" The two yelled in unison. They gaped, but then figured, it couldn't get any worse, so they put them on regardless.

Inside the box next to the chokers was a note that said

_"These chokers are pairs, and they are fit for a couple._

_Put them on, and when you are around your true love,_

_Yours will glow, and if both glow, then you two are meant for each other."_

"Nice." Karin said. She looked at Kazune and noticed his neck... no, not his neck, his choker. It was glowing. "Kazune-kun, your choker!"

"Yours too!" They blushed, and it was silent, until they decided on opening box number two.

Just as they were about to open it, Karin said "Told you so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No P.O.V.**

**Lera**

She emerged again, out of the forest, next to a strange brick wall, with two confused teenagers, standing in front of it. When we say confused though, we mean the whole deal. Wearing weird clothes, glowing chokers, looking as if they appeared into a new dimension. They were a scary sight. "Excuse me, are you two alright?" Lera asked kindly.

"WE NEED HELP!" They yelled.

"Err, I can see that..."

And they realized what they said, and mentally hit themselves. "Not like that!" Said the blonde, green eyed girl.

"We found these two rings, they made us wear these clothes!" Started the blue eyed, blonde boy.

"And when we were running from the people, we got lost... In... well... there." The girl pointed to the brick wall.

"I know it sounds crazy, but we really need help to get back home!"

"Yeah, so can you- hey, are you alright?"

"My God... She was telling the truth. I'll help you, okay? After all, those rings are my sisters'!"

* * *

FINALLY!! Anyway, figure out what box you chose and what you got, 'kay? I gotta go! Sposed t be off already, and I have 3 assignments at school due! EEP!

Buh bye!

Kazusa: R&R PWEASE!!!!!


	10. Splitting Up

Me: OMG!!!! I am.. tryna figure out what to do first... I have absolutely NO idea of what to do!!!!! I couldn't even remember just typing "to" then, before do! I guess I'll do reviews.

Karin: Well du-!

Me: NO!! NO TIME!!!! SHUT UP!!! **((trying to eat dessert and type at same time))**

_CherriEclipse: _A CHERRY AND WHIPPED CREAM!!!!!! **((starry eyed and distant)) **I'm glad you think this story is awesome!!!! It makes me happyyy. =3

_Hannah663: _Lol, me too. Is now soon enough to be updating?

_StrawberryonIce: _Thankies. =)

Okay, your pressie for reviewing is.... I CHECKED OUT YOU PRO'S!!!! Lol. But really, I did!

Right now, I'm supposed to be banned from the compie, so yeh. It might be short.

OOPS!! Nearly forgot the disclaimer! - Don't own, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Splitting Up.**

Lera P.O.V.

I pulled out my phone, watching the boy and girl. I dialled Lora's number, and while it was ringing I remembered a carnival when I was 10. Lora had only been 7 then...

_Flashback_

_I ran up, grinning, to mum, after riding the Tea Cups. Mom and dad looked worried. "Lera. Can you go help your sister find her camera's. They seem special to her." I sighed. Lora was always taking the spotlight. I went to find her. I saw someone with a camera. They took a picture of a young boy, probably my age. There bright flash, but when I looked back, there was only a girl there. I thought maybe the boy had been pushed out of the way. But I went over there towards the person with the camera, anyway. When I got closer, I could there was a group, not one person. "Excuse me, where did you get that camera?"_

_"We stole it from a little girl." They sneered. "Let's take a picture of this little girl." The group laughed. I heard them click the camera, and it flashed so bright I had to cover my eyes. When I looked back, they gave me a mirror, but I didn't see me... I saw a boy in my place, mirroring my movements! That was Lora's camera, and it changed peoples gender! With the mirror in one hand, I snatched the camera off the leader person with my other hand. I ran off, with them fast behind me. I ran up a path leading into the woods, but I was stopped by an old lady. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._

_"Lera." She said, and I wondered if we were related, but then I remembered I looked like a boy. "You sweet, sweet girl, poor darling. One day, you will find and realise your importance and destiny. But for now, you are needed here." She seemed to get something out of her pocket, which happened to be dust, and it sent me coughing and sneezing. But when I next looked into the mirror, I was a female again. There were no boys coming down this path, so I ran back down it to my parents, and Lora. I gave them the camera, and officially declared this my weirdest day ever._

_End Flashback_

Feeling a tang of anger, I realised what my destiny was like a slap in the face. Mom and dad were dead now. Lera was alive and so was I. I was still doing what I had been doing since that very day. Cleaning up after Lora.

"Hel-" Someone started speaking from my cell phone, but I snapped it shut. I walked over to the boy and girl. Mom had said once, that I was pro at charades, but I was only young then. I hoped I was still good at it. "Hey! Lora said to meet her in the park!"

"Really?" The girl, whose name I'd learnt was Karin, said.

"Good, 'cause I can't stand another minute like this. I hope she can take these rings off, or tell us how to." The boy, Kazune, exclaimed.

"Sure." I knew Lora wasn't waiting in the park, but I hoped to lose them there, or before then.

I started walking, and heard them following. Then I heard another shout, from a distance. "THERE THEY ARE!!!" A crowd of people started running at Kazune and Karin. They groaned.

"What do we do!?"

"Run!" I told them. "I'll try to hold them back!"

"You'll be crushed!"

"Just run!!" They did as I said. They ran and didn't look back, knowing if they hesistated they would be caught. I was glad they knew that, because I was counting on that for me to be able to slink away down a road.

* * *

No P.O.V.

Group 1 - Miyon and Yuki

Miyon pressed down the button on her walkie-talkie. "No sign of anyone here. Any luck with you guys?"

"_Nope." _Came Himeka's voice through the walkie-talkie.

And _"Nothing." _Said Lora through her watch to the walkie-talkies.

_"Wait a minute!" _Himeka yelled, "_Micchi-chan, is that?!"_

_"Yes!" _They heard him in the background.

"IS WHAT IS WHAT!!" Miyon yelled.

_"Quiet Miyon-chan! It's Lera-chan."_

_"What! My sister!"_

_"She's heading this way! Hide! Urrhh!" _Himeka got pulled backwards behind a dumpster. Her finger pressed on the buzzer-thing again, so they could all hear what she said.

* * *

No P.O.V.

Group 2 - Himeka and Micchi

"Wait a minute!" Himeka exclaimed, "Micchi-chan, is that?!"

"Yes!" He confirmed.

"_IS WHAT IS WHAT!!"_Miyon yelled at the two through the walkie-talkie.

"Quiet Miyon-chan! It's Lera-chan."

"_What! My sister!"_

"She's heading this way! Hide! Urrhh!" Himeka's voice slurred as she got pulled behind a dumpster, and her finger came off the button. She depressed it soon enough that they could all hear if Lera said something.

Lera looked as if shes running from something, and Himeka made a mental note to point that out to them. Although it wasn't really needed as Lera spoke.

"I think I lost them... But if they com looking for me... I'll just say I got pushed out of the way by the crowd... Yeah, that'll do..."

* * *

No P.O.V.

Group 4 - Kazune and Karin

"Karin! I think I know where we are!!"

"AND!?!?"

"And I think I know the way to our house."

"But it's **dark**!!!!"

"God, Karin." He sighed, and grabbed her hand. They both blushed, but the darkness concealed it, and for that they were both grateful. "And we also have the chokers for light..."

"Yeah I guess so." They looked at each other, and their chokers lit up each others' faces. They saw their blushes, and knew they themselves were blushing, so they each couldn't help but smile a bit. Kazune kept holding Karin's hand.

At that moment, not that either of them realised, their rings loosened a tiny weeny bit.

* * *

Lora P.O.V.

Group 3 - Lora and her inventions

_"I think we just saw a group of people heading towards the mansion... We're going to go check it out." _Miyon said.

_"We'll inform you if we find anything, but we're going to have to put the volume low to keep low profile."_

_"Okay, bye~" _Himeka and Michiru said.

"Cya." I was tired of this night. Sure I'd made some good friends, but all I wanted to do was get my rings and go home.

I heard footsteps. I ducked down in the shadows.

"_Just you and us Lora...... Lora? Lora?"_

I pressed the button hoping they would say anything else before Lera spoke. If she spoke. "All this time. But maybe I should have left, those kids really do have Lora's rings. And maybe I should have taken them to her, but she can find them herself if she wants them that bad. Maybe..." Her voice trailed off as she walked away.

"THAT LITTLE **RAT**!!!"

* * *

Lera P.O.V.

Group 5...?

I walked into the park. It was dark and there was no one here. I wanted to lie down and die. I felt horrible about letting Kazune and Karin go but what difference would it make? It's not like I could do anything about it.

"So my destiny was to follow Lora around, cleaning up after her? It's important that there are no weirdos running around, or that Lora keeps and gets back all her inventions. I thought maybe I was important. Well this is the end of the line. I'm never helping her again. Ever!"

I turned around, wanting and go and run away, but I saw someone familiar. "Why!" I yelled, "WHY DID YOU LIE!!"

"But I didn't." The old lady said calmly.

"You did! My destiny was just to follow Lor-"

"No, it's not. You still do not realise your destiny."

"What...?"

"You see... This is the important time now. Where you find out... Your destiny... Your Destiny is..."

* * *

Okie, sorry..

I think next chappie will be last, but there will (maybe) be a sequel, but I need to think of an idea for the sequel first ^-^ I'M SO HAPPY!! TEARS OF JOY! T-T HAD NO TIME TO SPELL CHECK, FINALLY GETTING KICKED OFF!!!!

BYE EVY1

R&R

SomelettersorwordsmaybemissingbutitisalsoveryhardtowritewithtwosisterswhosenamesaresoalikesoImighthavemixeduptherenamessomewheresorryifIdid!

P.S. Random Title...


	11. Home?

Wow. Lotta typos/missing words in last chappy. Soz bout that. I was tired (I think) and my keyboard as playing up.

Kazune: Is "I was tired" your excuse for _everything_!?

Me: YES SO SHUT UP!

Kazune: What? Are you still tired?

Me: ................**((eye twitches)) **Karin!! Come stop me from killing your boyfriend!!!!

Karin: He's NOT my BOYFRIEND!!!!!

Me: Oh, I'm sure. Reviews!!!!!

_Sakura240_: Here's my updating.. it just... wasn't very soon.... but I have an excuse. A good one.

Kazune: Excuses, excuses, excuses. It's always excuses with you.

Me: be careful or I might name a chapter after what you say.

Kazune: Why would that be bad...?

Me: Oh, it just would.

_CherriEclipse_: Awwww, wasn't it ^-^

_StrawberryonIce_: Mmmmm...... fooood..... I mean... umm.. thanx for reviewing?

......mmmmmm foooood........

Omg! Before I started typing this I read the end of the last chapter, and I was like... HUGE DILEMMA!!!! What's her destiny? xD I couldn't remember - if I ever even knew!

So now I made something up... Oh, and my 'excuse' for not getting this chappy up sooner is that FF wouldn't let me upload it before. But it is now... obviously. **((has had the chappy done for a week and has spent several hours trying to upload it. And hey, what else can I do for several hours? I'm sick. I haven't been allowed to go to school for a week 'cause the doctor says so since 3 days ago.))**

Me: I also have some sad news. The only reason this chapter is up is 'cause I already made it, but a family member died recently whom I was very close to so I may not be doing much on FF for awhile. If I do, it may be shit.

Me: I don't own KK or else…. Let's not think about the 'or else' part, ne.

**Oh, and I just realized the expolderededed words dun come up in chap 1(I think) soz~!**

**Will fix soon!**

…**Maybe**

**Home?**

**

* * *

  
**

Kazune and Karin

"Karin I-"

"Kazune-kun I-" They both started at the same time during the awkward silence on their walk home. "You first." Karin said. The rings kept loosening.

"Karin, I'm really sorry. All of this," he gestured around, "is my fault. If I hadn't been arguing with you, everything would've been different." …And loosening

"No, it's my fault. If I'd gotten out of bed on time it wouldn't have happened either." …And loosening.

"No, I tripped on the rings in the first place."

"Um, no, actually, it was me who tripped over them." And tightening again.

"Karin, I wasn't looking where I was going. And I was in front."

"Not." Karin practically snorted, "I'm a klutz, so says you, so it was me. And also just 'cause I don't like running doesn't mean I wasn't in front! I can run fast too!"

"Yeah, if it's a free for all eel buffet dow-"

"HEY! I object to that! Although ell is very ni-"

"There you go _again_! Distracted!"

"Oh, give it a rest Kazune-kun!"

"Says you! Who finds _Animals of the __**Devil**_ intriguing!"

"It was a **butterfly**! The only 'Animal of the Devil' around here is **you**!" Karin started shouting.

"Oh, yeah! Well I'm not slow and klutsy!"

"And I'm not a sexist, chauvinist **pig!** So _I_ fell over the stupid rings!" And all the rings had loosened was no more.

Good for them.

TO EXCALIBUR!!!

Miyon and Yuki **((Oh, **_**this**_** is Excalibur? I'm no longer thrilled. No offence, Miyon and Yuki.)) **were wandering around the town, in the vague direction of the mansion, looking for any sign of anyone. But there was, literally, no one. "Wonder where everyone is?" Miyon said "And those people…"

"Yeah…"

"It's sort of creepy."

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said, and he reached out and held her hand. They both blushed, but in the darkness (in between street lights) kept them hidden, even though they knew the other was blushing.

"Hey Yuki, I have to tell you something…" They kept walking, slower and slower, until slowly coming under a street light. They turned to face each other.

Miyon took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and said "Yuki, I-"

…But that's when everything went black. And I don't mean the streetlights.

Kazune and Karin

A sort of long time later? Yeah. That's it.

"You're just a stupid girl! What would you know anyway."

Karin gasped, "You're the worst Kazune-kun!"

"You can't talk!"

"You know what. Forget it. You fell over the rings! I was slow and behind."

"Yeah! And- wait, what?" He asked, shocked. Karin just walked away. The rings loosened a tiny bit again.

"There's nobody there!" Kazune exclaimed when they reached the mansion.

"They must be searching for us."

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Kazune-kun! We have to try and find them! They could be in trouble!"

"Oh come on, trouble? Here? I doubt it." But he complied anyway.

'_That's what I thought.' _Karin thought to herself smugly and she led him away from the mansion. Again, the rings loosened.

Himeka and Micchi

Himeka and Micchi were searching the town for Lera, Lora's orders', when they saw _something_ in the lights down the road. Miyon, Yuki. On the ground. Something, s_omething_ hovering over them. The streetlight they were standing in flickered, which was when Himeka ran. Not towards, but away. Micchi too. They didn't know what it was but they knew it was not their fight, and it would not hesitate to kill them **((I found what my sequel's based on =D)) **and they somehow ran into Lora. They stopped an instant, before grabbing her running their asses out of their and into… into… a room made of vines?

* * *

Oh _man_ how I wish I could end the story here! But I wanna make this the last chappy. So ya.

**!!~CONTINUE~!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Himeka, Micchi, Lora. (Ugh. OC's _)

After a while of "Where are we?" Himeka asked.

"Ohh! Boxes~!" Micchi exclaimed. "Let's open them!"

"Fine." Lora rolled her eyes and they walked up to the boxes, and picked up a note lying on the lid of one of the boxes.

_To whoever is trapped,  
This note will tell you something about the boxes,  
The boxes are special, don't leave the boxes, don't blink, don't look away, and for God's sake DON'T LEAVE THE BOXES!! THEY ARE YOUR ONLY WAY OUT!!__**  
**__The boxes are labelled 1, 2 and 3.  
These boxes contain items.  
One box has a key, and a cash prize of 100.  
Another contains rotten cheese.  
And the last box contains chokers that you cannot take off, with silver spikes on them.  
A decision has been recently made,  
And prizes shuffled around, so please.  
Make your decision wisely._

Lora finished reading the note and looked at Himeka. "I wonder who made the last guess."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I think we should pick three." Lora said.  
"Hmm, me too." Himeka agreed. "What do you thing, Micchi-chan?" There was no answer. "Micchi-chan?" Himeka looked at the ground near the boxes and noticed Micchi sitting there hunched over watching the boxes constantly.  
"Yeah, three, whatever." The girls rolled their eyes and walked over to box number 3, opening it, and they found….

Kazune and Karin

Kazune and Karin were walking around looking for anyone they knew. Well, anyone at all, even. They were just about to give up when they realised where they were. "Hey!" Kazune said, "is this…?"  
"Yeah! This is where we came out of that stupid smelly room."  
"Wow. I never wanna go back there."  
"Me either." The rings loosened a tiny bit more. Karin sighed, "Kazune-kun, I'm sorry about my arguing."  
"I'm sorry too." The rings loosed a bit more again.  
"Kazune-kun… I-" Her words were silenced by Kazune's mouth on hers. And a door in the wall opened and three people came out, walking right in on them. Literally, bumping into them, separating them as the rings fell off their hands onto the ground.  
"Hanazono-san~!" Micchi glomped Karin, who was staring at Kazune, and him, her.  
"Kazune-chan! I was so worried! And you too Karin-chan! Where were you two?"  
"In that room for most of it."  
"Wow. Oh, nice chokers. We picked the keys first go."  
"Ugh, we opened the all of them." Karin complained. They were surprised she had said 'we'.  
"Yeah. We kept fighting, so we chose the other one. Turned out Karin's box had the key's in it after all." Everybody was silent, and Lora was holding her rings securely. Karin giggled as Kazune put an arm around her waist.  
"Oh, yeah guys. I have something to tell you." Himeka said seriously.

Lera

"You are a Dark Soul Seeker."  
"A what?"  
"They are evil. Darkness. Shadows. A dark soul. You destroy them."  
"Right."  
"You will know it when it is one. Listen to your instinct." It occurred to Lera that the old lady hadn't aged at all since she was 10. She was about to ask something but realised the old lady had disappeared, so she searched for Lora instead.

Everyone else

"Lora!" Lera called. She ran up to her sister.  
"Hey."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Himeka, what is it?" Kazune asked, changing the subject.  
"Something happened to Miyon and Yuki. Something took them."  
Deep in her stomach, Lera felt something. "What did it look like."  
"Black, dark, shadowy. It was horrible."  
"I saw it too." Michiru said.  
"Lora, we've got to go, and I've got to tell you a lot of stuff, but we will see you guys again, because I know what you're dealing with." Lera said, and with that, she grabbed Lora's arm, and pretty much disappeared.

* * *

FINALLY!!!! T_T Poor Miyon and Yuki.

Miyon+Yuki: What are you doing to us!?

Me: It wasn't sposed to happen, I swear!

And when I first started this chapter, I needed a chap name, and at first, I had it as

**TEA TIME~!**

But I changed it. So bye~! R&R IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!!!!


End file.
